


Lack of Energy

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, Slice of Life, early morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Himchan is half asleep. And the coffee machine won't work.





	Lack of Energy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



The coffee machine wasn’t working.

Deprived of caffeine, Himchan began banging on the thing in severe frustration. And being half asleep meant he wasn’t thinking straight either.

Since it was 5 o’clock in the morning, everyone was still sleeping; except Junhong, awoken by Himchan’s physical outburst.

“Hyung, why are you hitting the machine?” Junhong yawned, tuffs of his hair sticking out in all directions.

“I think it’s broken,” he seethed, smacking it again.

Junhong wandered into the kitchen, with one simple action, causing the machine to come to life. “Someone forgot to plug it back in.”

Himchan felt stupid. “Oh…”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just have one of those moments.


End file.
